


Love Lasts A Lifetime

by Payphone (canisfloria)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 1910s, Angst, DJWifi, Doesn't follow film plot exactly, F/M, Fluff, Four day love story, Historically accurate as possible, Mentioned Gabriel Agreste, Mentioned Tom Dupain, No Miraculouses, Sabine is misguided, Théo & Marinette engagement, Théo is jealous, Titanic AU, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canisfloria/pseuds/Payphone
Summary: In 1912, Marinette Dupain-Cheng boards the Titanic. A young man named Adrien and his friend stowaway on the ship. From then on, a tale of love and passion weaves itself into history.





	1. A Cold April Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a fanfiction that came out of nowhere. I just got the idea, and it happened. A few points before you begin reading this first chapter:
> 
> • The warning for character death does not mean Marinette or Adrien will die. This doesn't follow the film completely, and any death may be changed.
> 
> • An explanation as to why Adrien is no longer rich or with his father will be explained.
> 
> • This story mostly takes place over 4 days. The love story will be rushed, but that's just how this type of story works.
> 
> • Théo is the painter from Copycat. I chose him over Nathaniel or Luka for Cal because he had the most aggressive, jealous personality. 
> 
> • There are no miraculouses, therefore no secret identifies. Only lies and scandals.
> 
> Thank you for visiting this work, and please leave kudos or comments if you enjoy it!

It was chilly outside for a spring morning. All kinds of people crowded around a large white vessel. The gigantic object was the Titanic, and Southampton, England had the joy of being the very first place it ever picked up passengers. Noise came from the mouths of everyone, and it was so loud that it seemed impossible to even think.

Those fortunate enough to own a vehicle were all swarming out of them. A lone Daimler-Benz finally settled, and after moments of regathering themselves, a family of two stepped out. A man offered his hand to both women as they worked their way out, and he tried to hold in his awe at their beauty.

The older lady was fair skinned, and her black hair shined in the light. She was clearly of Chinese descent but carried herself like European royalty. A small smile appeared on her face as the sight of the ship, and she turned to her daughter.

The other young woman was much paler than her mother. Her hair looked bluer in certain lights, and her wide eye-shape matched that of her father’s. She wore an ivory white-and-purple dress, and it fit her like a glove. It was modest but refined, yet the hat on her head was what drew the most attention; the hat was the same white shade as her dress, but violet found its way through the small sequins encrusted into it.

 “Come on, Marinette,” Sabine Cheng, her mother, said to the girl.“We must be ready for when Théo and his entourage arrive on the ship. Let’s go to the touring car.”

Marinette stiffened at the name of her fiancé. She only wanted one moment where he was not thrown in her face. “Maman.” She started to twist her fingers in nervousness. “Why must we go to America to wed? Surely Théo wouldn’t mind marrying in Paris, it’s where he has lived for half of his life.”

Sabine shook her head. “He wants his father to be there at the wedding, it’s only proper to listen to his demands.”

Marinette bit her tongue, knowing one wrong word would cause a flood of disapproval and hatred. “Alright,” she whispered lowly, not even sure if her mother heard her.

The two women started the process of boarding the ship. Everything seemed normal with the bright blue sky above them, but Marinette couldn’t shake the feeling of emptiness filling her. Not even this majestic boat could save her from a life full of diamonds and loneliness.

Before they could even begin to walk towards the main part of the dock, Théo smoothed has way in front of them. His black hair, long and course, rested on his shoulders. The grin on his face made Marinette shiver.

“Titanic is an amazing ship,” Théo finally said. “It's over a hundred feet longer than Mauretania and far more luxurious. It has squash courts, a Parisian cafe... even Turkish baths.”

 Sabine faked awe, and her daughter could see right through her mask. “They say the ship is unsinkable,” Marinette responded. “Doesn’t seem much different than Mauretania in my opinion.”

 “Even God himself couldn’t sink this ship, so your opinion isn’t right.” Théo seemed to beam with pride. “Now, have your maids hand your luggage to that porter. He has mine as well, and will get them safely to our rooms.”

 His fiancée scowled. “How much did you tip him? Porters aren’t supposed to do the work of maids or butlers.”

The man before her laughed. “Marinette, I only gave five pounds. Someday you’ll learn that this world runs on money.” He looked to his personal servant, whose body Marinette thought looked like a large gorilla. “Gunther will be watching him, I promise.”

Marinette grumbled to herself as they started to find the way to the first class gangway. She glanced back at her maid, Rose Lavillant, as she hunched over from carrying their bags. “I’m sorry,” She mouthed to the small blonde.

Rose smiled at her employer. “Please don’t worry, my lady,” She replied back.

As the three wealthy people and their servants weaved themselves through incoming people, Marinette found herself taking the time to stare out into the crowd below.

Men were taking photographs, and women were holding their children as they all yelled with glee. She couldn’t help but giggle at the sight of a young girl tugging on her mother and pointing to the ship. Before she could continue to look at others, Théo was shoved by two steerage boys and their father.

He scowled after the oldest man muttered an apology. “Steerage swine,” Théo hissed. “Probably hasn’t even had his bath.”

Sabine sighed in frustration. “If you had booked everything sooner rather than later, we could have taken the terminal.” Marinette felt sick as she heard her mother say the next few words. “Instead we must squirm around the dock like squalid immigrant family.”

“There’s a reason for everything, Sabine,” Théo replied. “I went through so much trouble to book us on the grandest ship in history, and Marinette is acting like it’s her death day.” 

The black haired girl closed her eyes for a second before turning away. “Just take us to the gangway,” Marinette murmured. She gazed at the hull of the ship and was overwhelmed with a sense of anxiousness. As they entered the first class area through the D deck doors, she couldn’t help but wonder if this was all her life would ever be. Empty and meaningless.

This was no ship of dreams.

——

Nestled in a corner just a few yards from the docks, a pub raged with crew members and drunken men. Most of them focused on the poker game happening in the middle of the room, but all were buzzed enough to not understand everything happening in it.

Adrien Agreste shared glances with his best friend, Nino Lahiffe. The two had been partners since they both ran away from the bustling streets of Paris, and now they were participating in a poker game. The other players were Swedish and fought every change they got.

Ivan, one of them, finally hit Adrien with another card. The blond man eagerly took it into his hand. and watched carefully as Nino refused a card. Adrien stared at the two third-class tickets for Titanic in the center of the table and listened as the ship’s whistle blew again.

“Well, here’s the moment somebody’s life is about to change,” Adrien remarked. Nino put down his cards, and then the other two men followed suit. “Sorry Nino,” he stated.

“You lost my money? Are you serious?” Nino growled before his friend could finish. “I should have never run away with you.”

Adrien slammed a full house on the table and laughed at his friend. “We’re going to America!” He shouted in joy and quickly grabbed the remaining money and tickets into his pockets.

Nino screamed, and the two of them started to sing in a congratulatory song with the rest of the pub. “We’re going to the land of the free! My mama would be so proud! She always wanted to try a hot-dog.”

“Uh guys, Titanic leaves in five minutes,” The pubkeeper informed them.

“Shit!” Both men screeched as they ran out the junky building. They dashed to the pier and scrambled through the crowds to get to the terminal. Adrien wanted to take a second to marvel at the sight of the legend-like ship, but Nino shot out out a hand to drag him to the third class gangway.

They rushed to the entrance of the E deck. Visibly tired, Adrien waved his tickets to the officer at the gate. When the officer asked if they had been through the inspection queue, the blond man just smiled.

“Of course, both of us are completely devoid of lice,” he cheekily remarked. 

“Alright.” The officer raised his eyebrows once he looked at the tickets. “Your names are Ivan and Nathaniel Gundersen?”

“No time for questions, come on Ivan!” Adrien gripped Nino’s arm and swiftly made their way through the corridor.

“You are one sneaky bitch, Agreste!” Nino chucked.

Adrien smirked, his white teeth gleaming in the dim lighting of the steerage. “It runs through my family,” he snarled in a joking manner.

The two found their berth and shook their heads at the four bunks lining the white room. Adrien threw his bag on an open one, and Nino took the other.

——

Seven tugs pulled the Titanic away from the quay. Seven tugs were all it took for Marinette’s hopes to die. Now the only thing she found herself enjoying was going through her art collection.

Théo scoffed at the sight of the paintings. “I will never understand how you find brown spots interesting. My sculptures are better in every way.”

Marinette glared at the man. “There is a difference between carving a person out of stone and seeing the way colors can make a person feel emotion,” she huffed.

Her fiancé shrugged and turned to see the porter from earlier handling his private safe. “Take that into the wardrobe, I don’t care where as long as it fits.”

Rose fixed her lady’s clothes and glanced in amazement at the room. “This ship was almost made for luxury,” she admired. “To think that tonight I will be one of the first passengers to sleep in these beds is fascinating.”

Théo cackled. “When tonight happens, Marinette and I will be the last.”

 Both women in the room lit up with disgust and embarrassment. Rose excused herself from the bedroom, and Marinette gazed angrily at her betrothed.

 “Must you make a fool out of me in front of my own maid?” Marinette snapped. Théo grabbed her shoulders and hugged her to him.

“Calm down. Remember that I will be your first and only to the end of time,” he whispered into her ear. 

Marinette felt sick at the thought of him touching her even more than he was now. How could her mother allow this? Didn’t she care about her daughter at all?

—— 

Alya Césaire trampled her way through first class reception room. Her bags were in each of her hands, and her brown hair barely kept together under the large hat on her head.

A porter made his way to her and politely grabbed her luggage. “Is there anything you need?”

The woman giggled. “Do me a favor and tell Marinette Dupain-Cheng that some help is on the way.”

——

Adrien took delight in the way the ocean seemed to split in two at the ship’s command. He then faced Nino. “You ever think this could happen?”

“Not really,” Nino answered. “When we ran away, I was convinced that the world would make me see that somehow Antonio Lahiffe had made a mistake in trusting Adrien Agreste too much.”

Adrien couldn’t help but laugh at his friend’s real name. Soon, they just returned to staring at the water.

——

In Palm Court restaurant, many people of wealth gathered. Bruce Ismay explained the way Thomas Andrews built the ship to Marinette’s table, and she couldn’t help but groan to herself every time he bragged.

The waiter soon arrived to take orders. “We’ll both have the lamb, my fiancé just adores it,” Théo lied, knowing Marinette hated the taste.

Alya frowned from across the table. She booked a ticket to be there for her friend and was going to be the maid of honor. “You going to force feed her yourself, Théo?” She narrowed her eyes at the tan man. “Anyway, who came up with the name Titanic?”

“Oh, I did.” Ismay brightened with pride. “I wanted to convey sheer size. And size means stability, luxury... and safety.”

“If you’re so worried about size, I can refer you to Dr. Freud. His work might interest you,” Marinette snickered. Andrews and Alya laughed alongside her.

“Marinette!” Sabine shouted. “Have you no shame?”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Excuse me,” she sneered, and stood up to make her way out of the room.

Théo tensed up. “I’m so sorry about my fiancée, it’s all that gossip and books getting to her head.”

“You sure it’s not because she has personal experience with small sizes?” Alya barked.

——

Adrien’s hand glided across the paper as he sketched the image of a tiny girl named Manon and her mother. The sun was the perfect light for the two of them, and he smiled at the finished product.

“Excellent as always,” Nino said. “If there’s one thing you can be thankful that your father gave you, it’s your art skills.”

Adrien looked away from the image of dogs using the bathroom on the deck to the railing of a higher one. Before he could glance away, a dark-haired beauty stepped up. She was dressed in a pale pink dress and white gloves and hat, something simple for someone so elegant. He couldn’t take his green gaze away from her and continued to stare even as she tossed her hat into the water.

He couldn’t look away. Not now when she held herself like a child afraid of the world. Not when her lips just curled into a small smile of satisfaction. Definitely not as her blue eyes met him, and they shared a meaningful stare.

Only when a scrawny, thin black-haired man took her arm does she stop. They argued, and Adrien’s heart twisted at the sight of such a beautiful face in distress.

Nino scoffed at his best friend. “Forget it, man. There’s no way someone like you can ever get a first class girl like her.”

“Don’t underestimate me,” Adrien simply replied, and started a new sketch of a raven beauty.


	2. Starry Night, Lonely Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is faced with a social event that soon goes south. After a few minutes of running, she finds herself trying to find a way to end it all. Adrien stops her, and the two start a conversation. Alya discovers a way to help her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting for this chapter! Things really pick up in this one. Also, please forgive any mistakes, I promise they’re not intentional!

Light cast shadows on the face of every man and woman in the dining room. The gossiping of the night gatherings always bored Marinette to death, and so now she was stuck with admiring the way each person had a different amount of brightness on their skin. Her mother and Théo babbled like old friends. Alya was nowhere in sight.

Her dress, a long blue and black one, suddenly clung to her. Short breaths escaped from the black, almost blue, haired girl. She knew that all the pressure of the day had finally caught up to her.

“Maman,” rasped Marinette. “I don’t feel so well. May I go back to our room?”

Sabine glanced away from Théo to gawk at her daughter. “For heaven’s sake, just go!” She hissed in a low murmur after, “I expect you to be there once we get back.”

The young woman nodded as fast as she could, but as a result felt dizziness hit her. Marinette trotted out of the room and raced along the B Deck corridors to reach her room. Swinging open her bedroom door, she beelined to the large vanity mirror.

Her reflection caused her to flinch. There, looking back at her, was the image of a composed girl in need of nothing. Her perfectly pinned hair fell like the ocean’s waves to her shoulders. Pearls shined against her neck like a sign that just screamed money. Every inch of the girl was gold and a display. But deep inside, an animal desired to be let out of its cage. It craved freedom.

A cry of anguish left Marinette’s mouth. She tore at her necklace, wanting nothing much to rid herself of the collar. The pearls broke and flew in every direction. As tears exploded from her, she moved to the dresser and knocked objects from it without care. With one glare at a small compact mirror in the floor, the girl grabbed it and chucked it at the larger vanity she hated.

She hated her reflection in that damn mirror and watching it crack made a small smile fall to her lips. Marinette gathered her dress in her hands. Quickly, she sprinted through B Deck promenades and let more tears escape her.

Tonight, she wanted to leave. Destroying her reflection was one thing, but escaping it forever would make her happy. Marinette wanted joy, not this pathetic life that her mother gave her.

——

On the same bench from hours ago, Adrien gazed at the stars. Every single one had a story, and he wanted to find them out even if it took him years. However, thoughts of the beauty from sunset still consumed him. Who was she? Why did she argue with that man?

Sounds of someone running up stairs interrupted his thinking. The person seemed to be in a hurry and came up from the wealthy deck. Adrien’s eyes widened as he saw it was the raven-haired girl. Except tears ran down her cheeks, and she didn’t notice him.

The girl stopped at the base of a flagpole. There was no one around the back of the ship except them, so it seemed to be deadly quiet. Adrien could see her staring out into the crashing water. Nothing prepared him for when she started to climb the railing, and clumsily flipped alongside her. Now she resided with her back to him, facing the propellers that could churn her into sea foam.

Without hesitating, Adrien jumped into action. “Don’t do it,” he calmly stated. Soon enough, the girl’s head flung back to him.

“Stay back! Don’t come any closer!” she warned and gripped the rail tighter.

“Please, take my hand,” Adrien pleaded. “I’ll pull you back in.”

“If you don’t stay right there, I’ll let go!” The girl let out cries, and he winced at the sight of more tears escaping her. What caused this? Only hours ago, she was a vision that even gods probably worshipped.

He scrunched his face in thought. “I don’t think you will,” challenged him. Maybe that would get under her skin.

“Stop telling me what I can and cannot do!” She glared at him. “You don’t know me.”

“You would have done it already,” said Adrien. “Now come on, take my hand.” She stared at his held out hand in confusion.

“Please, go away,” she begged.

Adrien ignored her desperation. “If you let go I have to jump in after you.”

Her expression went slack in frustration. “But you’ll be killed.” A look of understanding passed on her face as he took off his jacket.

“I used to swim a lot back in Paris,” he answered as he started to unlace his shoes. “I mean, the fall alone could kill me, but I’m more concerned with the coldness of the water.”

“How cold?” she gulped.

“Freezing,” Adrien admitted. “When I still lived in Paris, my maman and I went out to the Seine. Somehow I was pushed into the river and all I could feel was a thousand knives pricking my body. You can’t breathe or even scream. The pain consumes you.”

“So you’re just going to jump in after me?” the girl asked. “That’s crazy.”

He chuckled briefly. “All due respect, I’m not the one hanging off the back of a ship.” In a show of defiance, he took a step forward.

“Take my hand,” insisted Adrien. She looked from his face to a hand and suddenly took it with her own.

“Alright.” While climbing back over the rail, she smiled a little.

“I’m Adrien Agreste,” he said, “and it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

The woman, trying to get her other foot over the railing, slipped. Adrien is pulled along with her as she plunged off the edge of the deck. “Help!” she screamed and gripped his other outstretched hand.

“I got you,” soothed Adrien, “I won’t let go.” He untangled one of his hands from her grasp and leaned over to grip her waist. With more shouts coming from the girl, he finally pulled her over the railing. The force of it all made him fall back and he carried her with him.

Before either could say another word, an officer of the boat pulled Adrien away from the young woman. “What’s all this?” the officer cried with fury. He studied the third class boy and the first class girl. She had obvious tears in her eyes, and the boy was disheveled from falling. Two other men joined him, and he shoved the steerage boy to them.

“Stay there, or you won’t live to see the sunrise!” The officer glared at Adrien. He looked to the seaman, “Fetch the Master at Arms.”

A few minutes later, a first-class passenger named Théo Bonbart insulted Adrien like he was the scum under his shoe. The blonde man, handcuffed by the Master at Arms, flicked his gaze discreetly back to the woman who landed him in restraints.

Suddenly, Théo grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket. “What did you think you were doing with my fiancée?” he growled. “Look at me, you filth!”

“Théo, stop!” the black haired beauty cried. “It was an accident!”

“An accident?” Théo’s voice came out low.

“I was looking over to see the propellers and I slipped!” explained the girl, and made eye contact with Adrien. “I was being stupid and almost fell overboard. Monsieur Agreste saved me.”

“There is no need for respectful titles,” her fiancé scowled. “You just wanted to see the propellers.”

One of the seamen from before, Colonel Gracie, laughed loudly. “Women and machinery never have mixed.”

The Master at Arms faced Adrien with a look of disdain. “Is that how it happened?”

Adrien saw a glimmer of pleading within the pale woman’s blue eyes. He knew she wanted him to go along with her story. “Uh huh,” he stuttered. “That was pretty much all of it.” With a glance at the girl again, they both knew only a secret that two of them would forever keep.

Gracie looked on contently. “The boy is a hero. Right, Monsieur Bonbart?” The Master at Arms let go of Adrien and proceeded to stand back.

Théo ignored Gracie’s praise of the steerage boy. Instead, he went to rub his hands up and down his fiancé’s arms. “You must be freezing. Let’s get you in.”

Gracie coughed and murmured in the wealthy man’s ear. Adrien watched on with curiosity about wanting to know mystery girl’s name. Who was she? Why was she engaged to a pompous?

Her fiancé finally glared back at him. When he opened his mouth, the words that came flying out were forced and unpleasant. “Perhaps you should join us for dinner. They would all love to hear your heroic tale.”

Adrien smirked and locked his gaze with the mystery girl. “Count me in.”

Théo put his arm around his betrothed and carried on. Gracie and the seamen followed suit. One man, Adrien came to know him as Gunther the servant, tracked behind.

“Be careful, boy,” Gunther grunted as he passed. “You better be glad I was the only one who noticed that you took off your jacket and shoes.”

Adrien froze and cursed as the deck cleared once again. Nino was so going to kill him.

——

Marinette saw her reflection once again in the vanity’s cracked mirror. Her pale skin almost looked like the same shade as white as her nightgown, and her blue hair had lost its natural waviness. Her breath hitched once Théo stepped into her room. The walk back was awkward and tense. Now, she just wanted him to leave.

“I know you are sad with some aspects of this life, though I don’t pretend to know why,” he began softly. She knew he faking it. He handed her a large black velvet box. “This is meant to be a reminder of my love for you. There is nothing I wouldn’t do for you, Marinette.”

The black haired girl cautiously opened the jewelry box. Inside a large, gaping red stone with black dots in the shape of two wings invaded her eyesight. It was huge, a sign of wealth and power. She wanted no part of it. That thing would look atrocious with her light appearance and dark hair.

“Théo...” she choked on air before she could finish. There were no words to describe this.

“Fifty-six karats of red diamond with specks of black,” he said. Théo took the necklace from the box and clipped it around her neck. They stared at each other in the mirror. “It was once worn by Louis the Sixteenth. They call it Le Coeur de la Coccinelle.”

“The Heart of the Ladybug,” she whimpered. Ladybugs were always her favorite creatures, but this glittered spectacle is not that. “It’s definitely something.”

“It’s fit for royalty.” Théo grinned with no shame. He lightly traced his fingers over the curve between her neck and throat. “Why can’t you let me love you, Marinette?”

She bit back retorts. “Goodnight, Théo.”

——

A light brown woman sat in her lavishly decorated room with her three sisters. Nora, Ella, and Etta accompanied Alya on his journey to America. Now, she hunched herself over in a chair to think about the day.

Marinette was unhappy, anyone could see that. Alya knew her best friend was meant for more than large dresses and hats.

“Nora!” she called as she suddenly stood up. “I’m going out for something!”

With a few racing thoughts in her head, Alya Césaire ran through the corridors of the Titanic looking for a blond steerage passenger Marinette described to her from sunset.

——

The four bunk room was full of glares. Nino continued to punch the post of his bed. “Shit, Adrien!” he shouted. “You can’t just do things like with rich bitches around!”

“Excuse me!” The other man shook with anger. “You have no right to tell me what to do about rich assholes!”

“But I think I do,” a voice cut through the two of theirs. Nino’s eyes widened at the sight of a beautiful tan-skinned woman in their doorway. “You must be sunset boy and his friend.”

“Sunset boy?” Adrien questioned.

The reddish-brown haired girl laughed. “You know that pale woman you kept staring at? That was my best friend.” She grinned. “My name is Alya Césaire.”

Nino plastered on a smile. “I’m Nino Lahiffe, and this is Adrien Agreste,” he answered.

“Well, boys,” Alya said. “We have some work to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Is there anything I can improve on? Please leave feedback!


End file.
